


Addiction

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead Emilie Agreste, F/M, Fireworks, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Kissing, No Smut, One Shot, Party, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, References to Addiction, Requested, Short One Shot, Smoking, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Smoking is a habit Nathalie picked up, it is easier than trying to sort out her feelings for her boss, Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel is not happy to find out that his assistant smokes when her health is already at risk
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Wattpad by @sigh100
> 
> Gabriel finds out Nathalie smokes, being shocked and confused he asks why

Nathalie was wearing a long red dress standing on a balcony alone. She hated the galas she was forced to attend, Gabriel said it was 'good for business'. She doubted it mattered whether an assistant showed up to a gala, she never saw all of Gabriel’s fancy business partners with their assistants. All she ever did at these events was follow Gabriel around feeling, more often than not, like a lost puppy. If she strayed from his side, she was either chatting with someone she actually knew or one of them had to use the restroom. Other than that Nathalie and Gabriel were always found side by side at these events. 

Nathalie signed and pulled out a cigarette. It was a habit she had picked a few years ago, she didn't exactly remember why, but she didn't do it too often. She lit the white and orange cylinder and pressed it to her glossy lips. Letting out a puff of smoke, she was happy she had escaped the crowds of the gathering. 

“Nathalie?” she heard a voice from behind her.  
She let out another puff from her cigarette and turned around.  
“Oh, sir,” she said realizing it was Gabriel who had found her on the balcony, “I thought you would be inside discussing deals.”  
“I lost track of my assistant,” he pointed out.

Nathalie brought the cigarette to her lips again, inhaling, wishing words like that didn't sting. They shouldn't have, that was all she was, his assistant. She never should have expected to be anything else, it was foolish on her part. An unrequited crush is one of the most painful things a person can experience, it is even worse when it is on your boss, whom you see every day. Nathalie knew her fantasies would remain only that and so she inhaled another breath with the unlit end of the cigarette in her mouth.

“I never took you for a smoker,” he said and she blew a cloud of smoke in the opposite direction.  
“I don't do it often, but it helps me relax.”

Gabriel was shocked, Nathalie’s health was already in terrible condition because of using the peacock miraculous. He supposed it didn't matter much now that it was fixed, and her health had seemed to be getting better but did she have to add the extra risk. Fixing the once damaged brooch did not heal Nathalie and he didn't want her risking her health or safety any further. He didn't understand why she would smoke either, someone like her, so beautiful, killing herself a little more with each puff.

“Why?” He finally vocalized his confusion.  
“Why not?” Nathalie asked in turn, “I have nothing to lose.”  
A lie in its entirety but that didn't stop Nathalie. While Nathalie believed she had nothing to lose, it wasn't why she smoked. She didn't need to explain that inhaling the toxins was easier than facing her feelings. She took another puff of her cigarette. Nathalie was now confused, she didn't know if she wanted Gabriel to stop being so nosy and leave her alone, or if she wanted him to be there with her.

“What about Adrien?” Gabriel asked, “what about me?” he asked more quietly.  
“You would both be fine without me. I’m just an assistant or a nanny, I’m sure it would be quite easy to replace me.” 

That's when Gabriel realized that he didn't want anyone else, he wanted Nathalie by his side. He didn't need Mayura, he didn't need Catalyst, he had learned to live without Emilie, but he couldn't live without Nathalie. For too long had Nathalie been by his side, he couldn't cope with losing her too. He understood why Nathalie smoking had pained him, because it was a reminder that her life was probably already shortened due to the miraculous that she used. She had risked everything trying to help him and here she was risking even more when already so much had previously been on the line. Losing one woman early he loved was enough for his lifetime.  
Gabriel took a few steps forward and plucked the cigarette from Nathalie’s hand, tossing it to the ground, and snuffing it with his shoe.

“Hey, I wasn't done,” Nathalie complained.  
“I could replace your position,” Gabriel told her, “but nobody could ever replace you.”

Nathalie blushed, she wished his words had more meaning. She wished that he could move and see what was, literally, right in front of him. One of his hands stroked her face and tilted her chin up at him. This was when she stopped breathing but could feel Gabriel’s light breath. 

“Sir-”  
“Call me Gabriel,” he said.  
“Gabriel,” it felt interesting on her tongue, “don’t do anything you're going to regret and want to take back tomorrow.”  
He was so close, Nathalie was definitely going to do something she would regret if he didn't move away.  
He ran his thumb over her red lips and he knew he wouldn't regret this in the morning.

Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Nathalie’s hands went to Gabriel’s hair and she felt as his other arm wrapped her waist. Gabriel was shocked when Nathalie had responded so eagerly so quickly but he didn't mind. He didn't mind the smokey taste of her lips, there was an underlying taste of the wine that she had inside the party as well. Nathalie could taste the champagne that Gabriel had before he had come out to the balcony with her.

Nathalie jumped back when a firework was launched behind them. Gabriel and she both noticed as the crowds made their way onto the balcony. Ignoring the scene before them, that most would have watched pleasantly, the fireworks shooting off over the water were quite pretty. Gabriel grabbed Nathalie’s hand and led her against the crowd, he had his prize, and nothing even came close to rivaling Nathalie’s beauty. 

“Haven't you always told me it's rude to leave early?” Nathalie asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“I’m not too concerned about what everyone else thinks right now,” Gabriel said as he helped Nathalie into the limo.  
Nathalie kissed Gabriel as he got in after her.

“You're more addicting than any cigarette,” Nathalie said smiling as the kiss broke.  
“Then don't smoke,” Gabriel told her, “I can be your new addiction.” 

Nathalie smiled, she was already addicted.  
Gabriel leaned over to tuck her red strand behind her ear, and kissed her once again, he was already addicted.


End file.
